Beso de un Ángel
by Yumelynn Fiore
Summary: Han pasado años desde la última vez que lo vio. Ambos tienen caminos separados. A sus veintitrés años, Ryoma, es uno de los mejores tenistas del mundo. Sakuno, una de las personas más queridas de Japón. Y terminan encontrándose donde menos esperaban.
1. El Rumor del Ángel

**N/A: **Aquí llego con una nueva historia. Ya la traía en la cabeza desde hace algún tiempo, por lo que quise colocarla de una vez xD. Bueno, es un nuevo Ryosaku. Tiene un salto de tiempo, nuestra protagonista Sakuno ya tiene veintitrés años. Ya sin más demoras… ¡a leer!

.

.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Prince of Tennis no me pertenecen, sino a Konomi Takeshi-sama.

.

.

**.:: 01 ::.**

**El Rumor del Ángel**

Ya habían pasado poco más de diez años desde que la castaña vio al peli-verdaceo por última vez. En todo ése tiempo se recriminaba por no haber sido capaz de confesar sus sentimientos. Decirle todo el amor y admiración que sentía. Que aún sentía. Muchas fueron las ocasiones en que estuvo a punto de levantar el teléfono y poder escuchar su voz. Pero al final, siempre era vencida por el temor. Tenía miedo de que sus sentimientos fueran rechazados, o de que él siguiera comportándose igual de frío como siempre.

Sus mejillas todavía se enrojecían al verle. Es cierto que no podía verlo de frente, pero a cambio, podía hacerlo a través de la televisión cuando se transmitía alguno de sus partidos. Incluso había grabado algunos. Tenis, ése es el camino que Ryoma había tomado. Al contrario de ella, que opto por una profesión muy diferente.

El viento movía las hojas de los árboles. Algunas cuantas caían sobre la pareja sentada en la banca de piedra. La joven castaña sujetó una que había caído sobre su regazo. La observó detenidamente, cuan perfecta era.

—¿Sabes que te amo Hikari? —había susurrado un pelirrojo.

—Lo sé —murmuró la joven, aún con la hoja entre sus manos—. Llega el otoño, cambia el color de las hojas, hasta que el viento viene y la deriva… cruel destino.

—Después llega la primavera y las hace florecer de nuevo —respondía el joven sonriendo.

—Nuestro amor nunca se marchitara… —decía la castaña acercándose al rostro del chico que se encontraba a su lado.

—Pero florecerá siempre —añadió el pelirrojo tomando el rostro de la castaña y sellando los labios con los suyos.

Sólo por unos momentos, ignorando a todas las personas que se encontraban a su alrededor. Camarógrafos, maquillistas y la enorme carpa sobre ellos, y hasta el mismo calor del verano.

—¡Corte y queda! —se escuchó en el lugar y ambos jóvenes se separaron.

Rápidamente la joven se puso de pie, vestía unos pantalones de mezclilla color azul, unas botas color café que hacían juego con su chaqueta de cuero, la cual se quitó al instante dejando ver la blusa de manga larga y cuello de tortuga. La chica suspiró.

—Grabar con esta ropa en pleno verano, ¡Que calor hace hoy! —la joven oji-carmín suspiró—. Un poco de agua, por favor —pidió. A los pocos segundos, una joven de largos cabellos negros hizo su aparición, estiró su mano hacía la joven sosteniendo una Ponta de cereza.

—Toma —murmuró la joven—. Tu bebida favorita —la joven hizo una pausa mientras sacaba una pequeña botella con líquido transparente— ¿O prefieres agua? Dime, dime, dime, ¿O prefieres un helado tal vez?

La castaña observó curiosa a la de cabellos negros, que parecía de no pasar de los catorce años. Sakuno Ryuzaki no logró reconocerla.

—¿Quién eres tú? —preguntó. La peli-negra sonrió.

—Tanaka Aiko. Un gusto conocerte en persona, Ryuzaki-san.

—¿Tanaka? —la castaña recibe ambas bebidas mientras hace memoria de donde conocía el nombre—. Ah, ya recuerdo. Eres la hija de Tanaka Mitsuki, ¿No es cierto?

—Eso es cierto —respondió emocionada la joven. Una sonrisa se formo en los labios de Sakuno.

—Tu madre me ha hablado mucho de ti. Estas en tu último año en el Seishun Gakuen.

—Así es. Formo parte del Club de Teatro. Sabes, cuando sea grande quiero ser actriz al igual que tú.

La castaña abrió sus ojos de la sorpresa. "¿En serio?" Había preguntado. La peli-negra le respondió al instante con un "Sí". Esta última saca de su bolsillo una fotografía, en ella aparece la castaña sonriendo.

—Soy fu fan. Por favor, dame tu autógrafo Ryuzaki-san.

—Por supuesto —la joven tomo la fotografía, recordaba muy bien el día en que fue tomada. En una entrevista que fue hecha al _Ángel de Tokio_, así es como era llamada. Al regresar la fotografía firmada, Aiko-chan se despidió para después retirarse del lugar.

Sakuno quedo en silencio. El pelirrojo solamente la contemplaba.

—Eres muy famosa, Sakuno.

—Tu también lo eres Kin-chan —decía al ofrecer la botella de agua al pelirrojo, él la acepto gustoso.

—No tanto como tú —respondía Kintarou Tooyama al quitarse la bufanda que formaba parte de su atuendo aquél día. Volteo a verla de nuevo—. Con que esa chica quiere ser actriz —sonrió—. Tú pensabas antes que querías dedicar tu vida al tenis.

—Eso es verdad —le dijo nostálgicamente la castaña—. Pero que tú también dejaras el tenis por la actuación, eso sí que me sorprendió.

—No te voy a mentir, aún me doy mis escapadas a las canchas de tenis —decía poniéndose de pie, mientras en sus labios se dibujaba una sonrisa nuevamente—. Ya no puedo hacerlo como antes, me reconocen en la calle y no paran de seguirme por todos lados.

—Sé como es eso —confesó Ryuzaki entre risas. Ella incluso, en algunas ocasiones tenía que colocarse un sombrero o una peluca, además de unos lentes de sol para no poder ser reconocida en la calle.

—Estoy pensando en mandar hacer una en mi casa, podría invitarte algún día de estos —la castaña salió de sus pensamientos.

—Jugando tenis soy pésima —le recordó ella—. Por más que lo intentaba, simplemente no se me daba.

—Bueno, podríamos practicar juntos… —continuaba el joven—. Además siendo hoy el último día de grabación, si tienes tiempo podríamos ir a comer algo.

—Lo siento —respondió la castaña colocando los brazos cruzados y volteando a verlo a los ojos—. Pero tengo algunas cosas pendientes por hacer, recuerda que no sólo soy actriz.

—Sesión de fotos ¿Ah?, ¿Y de qué es esta vez?

—Ropa de verano —respondió—. Bueno tengo que irme ya, tengo que cambiarme de ropa todavía —recordando que estaba vestida correctamente para el calor del verano—. Tú deberías de hacer lo mismo —aconsejó.

—Claro —dijo él antes de ver marchar a la castaña.

La joven se apresuró en llegar a su camerino, pero un peli-negro llamó su atención al verlo sacar su cámara fotográfica.

—Sólo una fotografía para el periódico —pidió el hombre.

—¿Cómo entraste aquí? Oh, ya sé —la joven buscó imitar la voz del hombre frente a ella—. ¡Soy el novio de la maquillista de la protagonista!, ¡Soy el novio de la maquillista de la protagonista!

—En realidad, Eiji me ayudó a evadir a los de seguridad. Pero yo no te lo dije.

—¿Qué?, ¿Mi Manager ayuda a pasar a los de la Prensa? —la castaña suspiró—. ¿Por qué no me sorprende? —la joven parpadeó ante el flash de la cámara

—Para el periódico —murmuró Takeshi Momoshiro. Con el transcurso de los años Momo-senpai logró hacerse de un puesto como reportero de uno de los periódicos locales de la ciudad, además del amigo y mano derecha del editor.

—Esos reporteros y periodistas no me hubieran dejado acercarme a hacer una buena foto. Son unos buitres. Y hablando de eso —el joven oji-violeta sacó un periódico de su enorme bolso—. Estas en primera plana de nuevo.

Sakuno estiró su mano para recibir lo que le ofrecía su Senpai. Con nerviosismo lo desdoblo. Su mente quedó en blanco. Se encontró con una fotografía que ocupaba la mitad de la página en la que aparecían ella y Tooyama Kintarou. Ella posando del lado izquierdo, vestida con una falda roja, un poco arriba de las rodillas, unos zapatos altos a juego, más una blusa de tirantes ceñida al cuerpo, en ella se podía leer claramente "I LOVE YOU". Su cabello había sido solamente alaciado y adornado con una simple pero hermosa diadema roja. Y se encontraba sonriendo sosteniendo en su mano izquierda una paleta en forma de corazón.

Kintarou se encontraba pegado a su espalda, vestía un pantalón de mezclilla y zapatos color blanco. Su camisa era de un color idéntico al de los zapatos, y los primeros botones de su camisa se encontraban desabrochados haciéndolo lucir más juvenil. Su mano izquierda se encontraba dentro del bolsillo del pantalón, mientras que en la otra, sostenía una cajita transparente con chocolates dentro, el cual era adornado con un listón rojo. Él joven mostraba una sonrisa de satisfacción.

A pesar de que Tooyama no era modelo, había sido llamado para aquella sesión, debido a que el modelo principiante no fue de mucho agrado. La fotografía había sido publicada en Febrero en una revista muy importante y de circulación nacional. El título del articulo: "Que hacer en San Valentín".

Más abajo, se encontraba una pequeña fotografía. El primer cartel para la promoción de la película que recién había sido terminada de grabar. En la parte superior traía los nombres de los Protagonistas, "Ryuzaki Sakuno" y "Tooyama Kintarou". En la parte inferior el nombre de la película, "Lágrimas en Otoño", una película de Drama con un poco de Romance. Debajo del título, en letras pequeñas "El amor no se marchita, pero florece". En el centro se encontraban ellos dos, vestidos con la típica vestimenta de la temporada de otoño. Tomados de la mano, debido a su altura, él se agachó levemente hasta tocar su frente con la de la castaña, provocando casi el roce de sus narices, haciendo parecer que estaban apunto de besarse.

Finalmente Sakuno dirigió su mirada al encabezado del periódico, "Ryuzaki y Tooyama, ¿Un Amor fuera de la Pantalla?". Después de leer aquello, dirigió la mirada a su Sempai.

—Siento lo del nuevo rumor —dijo Takeshi.

—Gracias. Pero es sólo eso, un rumor —aclaró.

—No tienes que decirme nada. Pero ahora toda la ciudad cree que tú y Tooyama están saliendo.

—¿Crees que no lo sé? Aunque no lo creas me canso de tantos rumores. Kin-chan es solamente un amigo.

—Si quieres puedo hacerte una entrevista privada.

—¿Qué? —la castaña preguntó confusa.

—Si. Sólo hablar de tu verdadera relación con Tooyama. Unas cuantas preguntas para terminar con los rumores.

—Eso es… una buena idea.

—Bien, puede ser ahora si quieres.

—No. Tengo una sesión de fotos en unos minutos. Puede ser mañana al terminar de ver los arreglos para comenzar a grabar un nuevo comercial… —pensó la castaña en voz alta.

—¿En serio?, ¿De qué será ahora?

—De un lápiz labial. Seré la imagen de la campaña.

—Wow Sakuno-chan. Hoy recién terminas de grabar tu cuarta película y ya aparecerás en un nuevo comercial.

La joven asintió alegremente. Kikumaru Eiji era su Manager, encargado de conseguirle los contratos externos a los de la actuación y a los de desfilar en pasarelas. Sakuno se despidió de su senpai, quedando en que se verían por la tarde del día siguiente. Rápidamente fue a cambiarse de ropa y salió deprisa hacia el _Fuji's Pictures_ perteneciente a su senpai Syusuke. Él había continuado con su afición por la fotografía y ahora era su medio de vida. Sakuno ya no recordaba la última vez que vio al Tensai en acción dentro de una cancha de Tenis. Pero era bueno mantener contacto después de tantos años. Su corazón dio un vuelco. _"No con todos"_ recordó. Le faltaba _Ryoma-kun_.


	2. La Ayuda del Ángel

**N/A: **Disculpen mi tardanza, pero ya vuelvo con mis historias. En esta ocasión, traigo la continuación de ésta historia que recién comienza =)

.

.

**.:: 02 ::.**

**La Ayuda del Ángel**

La castaña subió al auto, donde ya la esperaba el conductor. Lo observó detenidamente y le dedico una mirada de enfado.

—¿Me puedes decir por qué Momo-senpai ha cruzado a los de seguridad y llegado hasta a mi con una cámara de fotográfica y éste periódico?

El chico se le quedo mirando con los ojos abiertos, mientras tanto, ella aún pedía una respuesta, "Kikumaru-senpai, contéstame", pedía la chica, ésta vez, agitaba el periódico ante la mirada de su acompañante. Pero él no pudo articular palabra, ella lo había llamado _Kikumaru-senpai_. Y es que, con el paso de los años, Sakuno llego a tomarle mucha confianza al muchacho que tena a lado, al grado de llamarlo simplemente _Eiji_. Reservando el _Kikumaru-sempai_ para cuando estuviera enfadada con él, algo que casi nunca sucedía.

—Etto… —murmuraba Eiji sin poder concluir la frase. Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la joven—. Nya, Saku-chan ¿Lo estás haciendo otra vez?

—Lo siento Eiji. Es sólo que fingir que te regaño me alegra el día. Y cuando tengo la oportunidad, no puedo evitarlo —explicaba la castaña para tranquilidad de Eiji.

—Tal vez te estés juntando demasiado con Syusuke —reprochó él—. Y hablando del diablo —continuó a la vez que le entregaba una agenda a la chica y ponía el auto en marcha—. Ya ha confirmado que los vestidos están listos. Respecto al maquillaje y peinado ha dicho que Ann-chan va en camino.

—Eso es perfecto.

Tachibana Ann, además de ser su amiga, se había convertido en su maquillista y estilista personal. Se encargaba principalmente de su maquillaje y peinados durante la grabación de algún comercial o alguna sesión de fotos. Y ésta no sería la excepción. El auto se detuvo y ambos salieron del vehículo pudiendo ver frente a ellos el edificio de dos pisos. Se dirigieron hacia la puerta cristalina, en ella decía con letras legibles _Fuji's Pictures_. El lugar era realmente amplio, con blancas paredes y fotografías por doquier. De Graduaciones, de Bodas o incluso de Fiestas Cumpleaños. El oji-azul apareció bajando la escalera. Al mismo tiempo la puerta cristalina de la entrada se abrió nuevamente, por ella cruzó la joven Tachibana, que al instante de ver a su amiga, corrió a saludarla.

—Sakuno-chan, ¿Ya estas lista?

—Por supuesto. Sólo hay que decidir cuál será el maquillaje y el peinado de hoy.

—Para eso —le respondía Ann—. Tengo que ver los vestidos que vas a modelar.

—De eso no hay problema —el oji-azul apareció ante ellas. Un hermoso vestido blanco se encontraba entre sus manos—. Este es sólo uno de los modelos que usara para esta sesión de fotos.

A la chica Tachibana se le abrieron sus ojos ante tal sorpresa. Se acercó lentamente a la vestimenta que sujetaba Fuji.

—Oh, Dios mío —susurraba Ann—. Morí y estoy en el cielo. Es el Vestido de Novia más hermoso que he visto en mi vida.

"¿Ves?, te dije que le gustaría" Se escuchó decir Sakuno a Eiji, para luego acercarse a su amiga y tomarla de la mano.

—Si dices eso… —le decía Sakuno—. Es por que no haz visto el resto —continuó a la vez que habría una cortina color beige—. Y detrás de la cortina número uno tenemos… más vestidos —musitó a la vez que se colocaba como si estuviera mostrando a un concursante de televisión su auto nuevo. Los ojos de Ann se iluminaron de nuevo.

—Esos si que son hermosos —decía Tachibana a la vez que contemplaba los blancos vestidos, para después voltear a ver a su amiga y al par de chicos—. Creo que me equivoque de carrera. Debí de haber sido modelo —acto seguido, el trío sonrió. La de cabello corto, tomo aire, para seguir hablando—. Ahora, una elevada inspiración ha llegado a mi cabeza. Déjate en mis manos Sakuno-chan, te dejare como una princesa.

Serian cinco los vestidos que Sakuno modelaría para aquélla sesión. Ann Tachibana ya había terminado el maquillaje y el peinado. Para las primeras fotografías, Sakuno usaría un Vestido de Novia largo, escote de corazón y una ligera flor en la parte de enfrente. El peinado sería solamente una alta coleta y un maquillaje sencillo. El segundo vestido tenía una especie de plumas en la parte superior del vestido, el maquillaje y su cabello largo se encontraba suelto. Las horas pasaron y finalmente la sesión de fotografías termino. En aquél momento Sakuno se encontraba desmaquillándose a la vez que Ann guardaba sus pertenencias.

—¿Ya te irás a casa? —le preguntó Tachibana.

—Sí. Eiji me llevara a casa. Me muero de sueño.

—No quieres ir a tomar algo conmigo y con Takeshi.

—No quiero ser mal tercio —respondía la castaña a la vez que le guiñaba el ojo—. Pero dejaremos nuestra cita de chicas para otra ocasión. Le diré a Tomo-chan, también le hace falta salir un poco —Sakuno guardó un silencio momentáneo—. ¿Sabes que mañana le daré una entrevista a Momo-senpai?

—Sí lo sé, me comentó algo por teléfono antes de venir aquí.

—A decir verdad… estoy un poco nerviosa —dudo en confesar la castaña.

—No tienes por qué estarlo. Pero para que te tranquilices, le diré: "No te atrevas a hacer preguntas difíciles a Sakuno-chan o me veré en la necesidad de castigarte"

—Ok —murmuró la chica—. Eso hace que me preocupe menos —bromeo.

—Tranquila, todo estará bien —la castaña suspiró ante el llamado de Eiji—. Debes de irte —continuó Ann mientras tomaba sus cosas—. Y yo también.

—Muchas gracias por tu ayuda, Sakuno-chan —agradeció de pronto el oji-azul.

—¿Ayuda? —preguntó curiosa Tachibana.

—Sí —le respondía Sakuno—. Esas fotos son para que Fuji-senpai participe en la subasta de caridad organizada por Oishi-senpai.

—Eso es correcto —respondió el aludido—. De todas las fotografías tomadas hoy, elegiré una, la enmarcaré y se irá directo al centro de la ciudad para la subasta de la semana que viene.

—¿Seguro que eso esta bien? —le cuestionó Tachibana a su amiga—. Ése retrato podría terminar en casa de un loco o de un acosador. O algo así.

—Míralo por el lado bueno —la tranquilizaba Sakuno—. Podría comprarlo un admirador.

—Nya, Ann-chan. Saku-chan tiene razón. Las personas que asistirán a la subasta tienen dinero y lo usaran para ayudar a la gente comprando cosas que les agraden. Y si hay algo que tiene Saku-chan, son muchos admiradores. Seguro que la pelea por ése retrato estará muy reñida.

El trío termino por despedirse de Syusuke Fuji para después dirigirse a sus respectivos autos. Ann se fue a casa en el suyo. Entretanto, Sakuno se iría junto a Eiji en el auto de este último, debido a que la chica no traía el suyo. Ya recostada en el asiento del co-piloto, Sakuno hojeo nuevamente su agenda.

—Veamos que tenemos para mañana… —ante el reojo del joven, la castaña comenzó a leer en voz alta—. "8:00 am Agencia Osakada Modeling"

La Agencia Osakada Modeling era la que había formado junto a su amiga Tomoka para representar a jóvenes Modelos, por el momento sólo eran diez, donde Ryuzaki Sakuno se incluía. Es una Agencia que apenas comenzaba e iniciaba a dar frutos.

—"10:00 am Pre _Angel Kiss_" —leyó nuevamente la joven. Un comercial que le había conseguido Kikumaru. Grabar un comercial de brillo labial que llevaría por nombre Angel Kiss. La muchacha sacó un bolígrafo de su bolso y comenzó a escribir en la Agenda…—. "3:00 pm Entrevista con Momo-senpai" —al terminar de escribir continuó leyendo—. "7:30 Desfile. Invitada a modelar el último vestido de la noche" —la joven suspiró.

El auto se detuvo de pronto y la castaña levantó la vista "Nya, llegamos Saku-chan" Se escuchó decir al neko. Sakuno abrió la puerta del vehículo y se dispuso a salir.

—Gracias Eiji. Mañana llevare mi auto, así que no será necesario que pases por mí.

—Nya, esta bien Saku-chan. Entonces nos veremos a las diez. Buenas noches.

La chica se despidió igual forma a la vez que le dedicaba una sonrisa. Se dispuso a dar media vuelta y entrar a su departamento.

A la mañana siguiente la luz del sol se colaba por su ventana. Estiro sus brazos y dio vueltas en su cama. Dirigió su mirada hacia el reloj que se encontraba sobre el buró, marcaba las siete y cinco de la mañana. Bostezo una vez más, era un alivio que su destino quedara cerca de casa. Ya vestida decentemente se dirigió a hacia la llamada _Osakada Modeling_. Estaciono su auto en el estacionamiento perteneciente a la Agencia, y levantó la vista hacía el alto edificio. Poseía veinte pisos y cada uno de ellos se encontraba ya ocupado. Fácil se podría decir que eran los Penthouse más lujosos de la ciudad. Tomoka y Sakuno habían comprado uno para remodelarlo como oficina y hacer ahí las oficinas de la Agencia Osakada Modeling. La joven subió las escaleras hacia el lobby, diviso a un joven pelirrojo "Kintarou" Pensó, desechando la idea creyendo que solo había sido su imaginación.

—Ryuzaki-san…

La castaña volteó hacia quien la llamaba, un hombre alto y fornido que no aparentaba más de treinta y cinco años se acercaba a ella. Sakuno lo reconoció al instante, Munataka Hiroshi-san, el Manager de Kintarou Tooyama.

—En un gusto encontrarte —él sonrió.

Sakuno retrocedió. El hombre no le agradaba. Seguramente se debía a las incesantes _suplicas_ del hombre por que la joven abandonara la Agencia Osakada Modeling. Abandonar a Tomoka, Ann y al resto de sus amigos, eso no lo haría nunca, aun que él se lo pidiera mil veces.


	3. La Realidad del Ángel

**N/A:** ¡OMG! Tenía demasiado tiempo sin poder actualizar la historia. Pero aquí estoy ya con un nuevo capítulo. Muchas gracias por los comentarios que me han dejado. Y que felicidad que les haya gustado esta nueva historia que les he traído. Bueno, ya sin más las dejo leer…

.

.

**.:: 03 ::.**

**La Realidad del Ángel**

Munakata Hiroshi. Un hombre que rondaba los cuarenta años, de grueso cabello negro y ojos a juego, se acercó rápidamente a ella. Sakuno lo observó acercarse, ya preparada para la propuesta que le haría el hombre. Munakata-san llevaba meses insistiendo a Ryuzaki para que abandone Osakada Modeling, una empresa de modelos que había creado junto a su mejor amiga Tomoka. Pero eso no era lo único que Munakata quería, sino también que despidiera a Kikumaru Eiji como su Manager, para así poder contratarlo a él. "Un Buitre" Había salido de la voz de Fuji Yuuta, el hermano menor de Syusuke. Se había encontrado con el menor en algunas de sus visitas a Fuji's Pictures y sorprendentemente habían entablado una buena amistad.

El hombre sonrió y sus dientes blanquecinos, como el mismo color de su camisa de aquella mañana, deslumbraron a la castaña. La muchacha se compadeció del pobre hombre que debió levantarse de madrugada para realizar su perfecto lavado bucal. Y es que Munakata Hiroshi le parecía perfeccionista, y no sólo en su higiene. En el mundo ya era muy bien conocido por ir siempre en busca de las personas con talento. Aquellas personas que tienen _ángel_ y que eran un imán para el público… Y casualmente Ryuzaki Sakuno, era una de ellas.

—¿Qué hace aquí de nuevo, Munakata-san? — la joven se cruzó de brazos y lanzó una mirada intrigante al hombre frente a ella—. ¿Se perdió de nuevo? —todas las personas tenían un límite y Hiroshi Munakata ya estaba alcanzando el de Ryuzaki.

—No soy experto en Leyes, pero ciertamente no creo que perderse se considere un crimen.

Ryuzaki ladeó la cabeza y rodó los ojos. Volteó de nuevo su mirada al hombre observándolo seriamente.

—Creo que no ha sido una casualidad su encuentro conmigo, ¿Qué es lo que quiere? _—"Me rindo. He intentado de todo y no puedo hacerte cambiar de opinión, así que dejare de molestarte"_ La joven cruzó sus dedos mentalmente esperando escuchar aquello.

—Hay que ir directo al grano. Supongo que ya sabes a lo que vengo.

—Eso creo. Pero mi respuesta es la misma que la del día de ayer. Y que la del día antes de eso… No voy a renunciar a Osakada.

—Es que no hemos hablado de todo lo que ganarías…

—No me interesa —Sakuno interrumpió al hombre al mismo tiempo que retrocedía sin dejar de mirarlo de frente. Con su mano derecha oprimió el botón del elevador. Éste no tardó en aparecer. Al abrirse las puertas la castaña entró, pero se apresuró a detener la puerta antes de que se cerraran. Dirigió nuevamente su mirada al hombre, pero ésta vez lo miraba con absoluta firmeza y decisión—. Esa es mi última palabra, así que por favor deje de insistir. Lo que la Policía sí considera un crimen es el acoso y no quisiera tener que recurrir a ellas para que entienda que hablo en serio —sus padres le habían enseñado que tenía que ser amable con las personas y el hombre frente a ella no sería la excepción, por lo que la castaña le mostró la mejor de sus sonrisas—. Que tenga un buen día Munakata-san —acto seguido quitó su mano de las puertas del ascensor para después ver como se cerraban y sentir como subía piso tras piso.

Ya un poco más calmada después del momento que el hombre le había hecho pasar, se recargó sobre la pared y lentamente se dejó caer hasta el suelo. Las cosas habían cambiado en los últimos años, ya no era la niña tímida que se avergonzaba fácilmente. Bueno, en realidad eso no cambio demasiado. A pesar de llevar años actuando o participando en desfiles como modelo, aún se ponía nerviosa de tan sólo pensar que se pondría frente a las cámaras. Pero al final, sólo bastaba con dar un paso hacía el escenario…. se volvía otra persona. Después de todo, para ella eso era actuar. Dejar de ser quien eres para convertirte en alguien más, como cuando se convirtió en _Hime_.

Tenía dieciocho años cuando eso había pasado. Su abuela había visto el anuncio de que se haría un casting, y fue sólo cuestión de algunos intentos para convencer a su nieta de participar. El proceso fue rápido y al final del día Sakuno ya había conseguido un papel secundario pero muy importante en la trama de una película. _Hime_ era hermosa… y un ángel que bajo a la tierra a ayudar a una joven a conquistar al chico de sus sueños. Para interpretar al ángel no fueron necesarios muchos cambios en su imagen, el director la considero perfecta tal y como estaba. Sus largos cabellos castaños se deslizaban sobre su espalda, vestida con un hermoso vestido blanco poco arriba de las rodillas adornado con pequeños brillantes que la hacían resaltar bajo la luz del sol.

Después de su debut como actriz no tardaron en tocar a su puerta para invitarla a trabajar como modelo en algunas agencias. Al principio no le llamaba la atención, pero la curiosidad termino venciéndola. Y así como había sido capaz de jugar un partido de tenis digno gracias a arduos entrenamientos diarios, así de rápido fue su ascenso. Apareció en revistas y desfiles, fue entonces que se enamoró del medio al grado de que junto a su amiga Tomoka abrieron una escuela de modelaje y un año después Osakada Modeling, una agencia de modelos ya había abierto sus puertas. Osakada era la empresaria, Sakuno era la de los contactos. Y además de la imagen de su agencia, también era profesora de modelaje en _Paradise Models_, la escuela de modelaje que ya contaba con tres años abierta y con decenas de estudiantes.

Ryuzaki escuchó la campanilla que anunciaba que había llegado al piso deseado. Las puertas se abrieron y ella salió, una gran puerta estaba frente a ella. "Osakada Modeling" decía con unas bellas letras. Tomó la manija y la abrió adentrándose en el lugar, cerró la puerta tras de si. Lo primero que vio fue el largo pasillo, ¿unos diez metros?, ella no estaba muy segura. Para darle vida al pasillo, Tomoka optó por adornarlo con cuadros de las portadas o páginas en las que habían posado algunas de las modelos de la agencia. Tenía que admitirlo de alguna manera, ver aquellas fotografías mientras caminaba le traía mucha nostalgia. De hecho Osakada terminaba regañándola en algunas ocasiones por haberse quedado sumida en sus recuerdos y llegar tarde a sus reuniones con ella, pero al final siempre terminaba perdonándola.

Ryuzaki dirigió su mirada al fondo del pasillo. Sonrió pero al mismo tiempo se avergonzaba. Aún no sabía cómo se dejó convencer por Tomoka para ser la imagen de la agencia. Ahora su rostro se encontraba a lado de "Osakada Modeling" escrito en letras grandes, la joven todavía no se acostumbraba al verse así. Porque en realidad no sólo estaba en esa enorme manta sujeta a la pared en el área de recepción del piso que habían remodelado como oficina hace ya dos años. Además de cada modelo que trabajaba en el lugar, los visitantes y hasta la señora de la limpieza podían verla. Y no hay que olvidar las tarjetas de presentación que Tomoka insistió en mandar a imprimir, por lo que también estaba guardada en la cartera de algunos fotógrafos, periodistas y aspirantes a modelos.

Sakuno decidió darse por vencida, cada que iba al lugar recordaba aquello y al final siempre terminaba perdiendo. Después de todo, Fuji-senpai había logrado un magnífico trabajo al captar la inocencia de su rostro. ¿Cómo lo llamaba Tomoka? Oh, sí. Rostro Angelical. Ryuzaki inclinó leve mente su cabeza enviándole un saludo cordial a la recepcionista que le sonrió en respuesta. Llegó a la puerta de Tomoka, pero antes de entrar miró de reojo a Satoshi que se encontraba buscando algunos papeles en su escritorio. Eso de terminar como Secretario-Asistente Personal de tu novia hubiera dado lugar a fortalecer o a destruir la relación. Afortunadamente para Satoshi y Tomoka funciono para bien.

—Buenos días, Horio-san —le saludo la chica.

—Buenos días — sin dejar de cambiar de hoja, mostró la palma de su mano a modo de saludo—. Tomoka te está esperando…

—Gracias —ella sonrió al verlo tan activo. Tocó la puerta levemente—. Tomo-chan, voy a entrar —avisó antes de abrir la puerta. La del lunar en la mejilla se encontraba sentada en su silla, leyendo una pila de papeles acumulada—. Te vez bien trabajando Jefa —le susurró.

—Gracias —respondió—. Tú también te vez bien esta mañana.

Ryuzaki se sentó en uno de los asientos frente al escritorio. Las puertas de la pequeña oficina de Tomoka se abrieron estrepitosamente, Sakuno al saber de quien se trataba no se vio en la necesidad de voltear.

—Buenos días, Eiji —saludó mientras se alisaba su falda.

—Nya. Buenos días Saku-chan…

El teléfono del joven sonó y el rápidamente lo cogió del bolsillo de su saco.

—Disculpen… tengo que contestar —se disculpó mientras salía de la habitación.

Tomoka siguió con su mirada a Kikumaru mientras salía del lugar. Después observó con detenimiento a la chica frente a ella.

—¿Preocupada sobre algo? —preguntó.

—Es la entrevista que tendré con Momo-senpai.

—¿Qué pasa con eso?

—No sé que preguntas pasaran por su cabeza… eso es lo que pasa.

—¿Y qué? No le advertiste que no debía de tantear el terreno después de diez años.

—No. ¿Qué es lo que tengo que esconder? —la castaña se paró de su asiento, de pronto le pareció incomodo.

—Bueno… —Tomoka observó sus uñas como si hubiera encontrado algo entretenido en ellas—. Para empezar que te sigue gustando Ryoma-sama —la observó de nuevo, no quería perderse la reacción de la castaña. Sonrió al notar un sonrojo.

—¡No! —Sakuno bajo su voz al darse cuenta de que casi había gritado—. Definitivamente no es eso.

—Bien ¿Entonces que significan esos DVD grabados con sus partidos a lado de los DVD de tus películas? —Sakuno mostró su rostro sorprendido y Tomoka pareció adivinarle el pensamiento—. Los vi el otro día que visite tu departamento.

—Eso es… —la joven tartamudeo un poco, en realidad no se le venía una buena excusa a la mente, lo único que se le ocurrió fue contestar con otra pregunta—. ¿Qué tiene de malo?

—Nada. Absolutamente nada.

La puerta se abrió de nuevo violentamente. Cada vez que Kikumaru entraba Osakada parecía respirar tranquila. Gracias a Kami que se le había ocurrido colocar para su oficina una puerta de manera en lugar de una de vidrio como tenía pensado.

—Saku-chan, tenemos que irnos ahora… —Ryuzaki y Osakada no alcanzaron a abrir sus bocas para protestar por que el muchacho siguió hablando—. Acaban de avisarme que tenemos la audición para la película a las nueve.

—¿Qué película?

—Nya. Mi culpa. Lo olvide por completo. Hace unos días me llego un guion para una película. Se supone que faltaban unas semanas para el casting pero lo han adelantado para hoy. El casting de la protagonista es en tan sólo unos minutos, apenas tenemos tiempo de llegar. ¡Quieren comenzar a grabar lo más pronto posible!

—Pero Eiji, acabo de terminar de grabar una película ayer.

—Nya —el neko levantó sus manos y se dio cuenta de las hojas que traía en la mano. Sakuno aceptó curiosa el conjunto de papeles que le entregaba Kikumaru—. No me va a creer esto… —Eiji guardo un silencio momentáneo al ver que la castaña comenzaba a leer—. Por lo que me dijeron, ¡Los Protagonistas son jugadores de tenis!

Ryuzaki levantó sus ojos y observó con cierto brillo al neko.

—¿Es eso cierto? —él solamente asintió en respuesta. La castaña volteó a ver a su amiga con cierta alegría—. ¡Puedes creer eso! —le dijó evidentemente emocionada—. En semanas no he tenido la oportunidad de sujetar entre mis manos una raqueta ¡Tengo que participar en ése casting! —continuó, esta vez observando a Kikumaru.

—¿Pues qué esperas? Vete ya —le decía la amiga a la vez que elevaba los pulgares de sus manos—. Y mucha suerte, Saku-chan.

Ryuzaki le sonrió muy animada. Tomo a Eiji de la mano y ambos se dirigieron a la puerta. Satoshi Horio veía que se acercaban hacía él, sostenía tres tazas de té entre sus manos. Ryuzaki caminaba ya a paso rápido hasta la salida. Incluso Eiji ya había quedado muy atrás.

—Ryuzaki… que amable en ayudarme a llevar éstas… —Horio calló al ver pasar a la castaña del largo.

—Lo siento, Horio-san. Probare tu té en otra ocasión —le informó desde lejos.

—¿Algo importante que hacer esta mañana? —cuestionó el muchacho a Kikumaru una vez que el neko llegó frente a él.

—Sí —Eiji observó las tazas que traía Horio—. ¿Una es para Sakuno? —Satoshi asintió—. Bien. Tomare una. Apuesto que de nuevo vino a ver a Osakada sin desayunar —Horio asintió de igual forma muy seguro de las palabras de su senpai—. Más que su manager y amigo, parezco su niñero —se quejó con taza en mano a la vez que se alejaba del muchacho.

Por su lado, Satoshi se acercaba a Tomoka que se dirigía lentamente hacía él. Le entregó la taza a su novia y la miró con intriga. Osakada pareció reconocer ésa mirada.

—Pienso que las cosas se pondrán interesantes —susurró antes de tomar un sorbo de té. Suspiró antes de seguir hablando—. Lo malo es que para Sakuno, tenis es sinónimo de Ryoma.

—¿Echizen? —Osakada asintió—. ¿Qué tiene que ver él en todo esto?

—Tiene que ver todo. Especialmente cuando una chica lo ha amado desde hace diez años. Y cada día que pasa, ése amor parece aumentar—. Horio repaso en su mente las palabras de Osakada, momentos después comenzó a toser al casi ahogarse con su té—. Oh… —Tomoka le comenzó a dar unos ligeros golpes en su espalda intentando ayudar al muchacho—. No me digas que no te habías dado cuenta —Satoshi negó con la cabeza aun tosiendo—. Parece que tengo un novio muy lento…


	4. Confesión al Ángel

**N/A: **Gracias por su reviews. He vuelto con un nuevo capítulo, el encuentro de nuestra parejita ya está cerca :)

.

.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Prince of Tennis no me pertenecen sino a Konomi Takeshi. Sólo la historia es mía.

.

.

**.:: 04 ::.**

**Confesión al Ángel**

Kintarou Tooyama se dirigió hacía el elevador, quería hablar con Sakuno. Llegó al edificio hace tan sólo unos minutos, pero aún no conseguía el suficiente valor. Después de todo, lo que le planeaba decir a la castaña cambiaría todo. "Te amo" ésas palabras que pensaban salir de su boca podría traer consigo tres finales diferentes.

Sí ella le dijera "Yo también te amo" le haría muy feliz. Pero si él escuchara "Seamos sólo amigos" le dolería, pero no se rendiría. No sabiendo que aún tenía una oportunidad. Y la tercera, no quería ni pensar en ella. La sola idea que la castaña le pidiera alejarse le devastaba.

Finalmente se detuvo frente al elevador dispuesto a dirigirse hacia las oficinas de Osakada Modeling. Era temprano, pero sabía que Sakuno frecuentaba el lugar a ésas horas, ya que durante la tarde le dedicaba tiempo a Paradels. Miró sus manos, sudaban. El chico estaba realmente nervioso. No tenía doce años, tenía veintitrés y aún seguía actuando como un adolescente enamorado en su primera cita. Suspiró y la puerta del elevador se abrió. Kintarou parpadeó nervioso cuando vio frente a él a Sakuno, junto a ella se encontraba el siempre sonriente Kikumaru.

—Sakuno… —el pelirrojo mostró una sonrisa nerviosa. Abrió sus labios y los cerró nuevamente, le tomo unos segundos más decidirse a hablar—. Necesito hablar contigo.

—¿Conmigo? —Sakuno preguntó a la vez que salía del elevador seguida por Eiji, quien no tardo en seguir caminando para observarla de lejos. El neko movió lentamente sus labios sin emitir sonido, aun así la joven pudo entenderle "Te esperaré en el auto. No tardes" Acto seguido Sakuno asintió en respuesta, para después dedicar toda su atención al chico frente a ella—. ¿Sobre qué?

Ryuzaki pudo contemplar el nerviosismo de su amigo, lo que provoco preocupación y cierta curiosidad en ella.

—Kin-chan ¿Estas bien? —intentó averiguar—. Te noto extraño.

—Sí, sí, estoy bien —mintió. Estaba seguro que se encontraba a punto de sufrir un ataque cardiaco. Sakuno entrecerró sus ojos expresando muy bien su duda ante tal respuesta—. ¿Podríamos ir a otro lado? Necesito hablar contigo —el pelirrojo hizo una mueca cuando la castaña negó con la cabeza.

—Lo siento, pero tengo una audición a la que llegar, ¿En verdad no puede esperar?

—No, no puede esperar.

Tooyama tragó saliva con dificultad. A su edad ya era un actor experimentado, había modelado para muchas revistas y fue requerido en diversas ocasiones para ser la imagen de comerciales que se vieron a nivel local y nacional. E incluso era uno de los hombres de menos de veinticinco años más deseados del país. Pero la tenía a ella frente a frente, a la joven que le robaba el sueño y que con sólo una sonrisa suya parecía desarmarlo por completo. Sí, Tooyama Kintarou estaba enamorado de Sakuno Ryuzaki. Siempre había escuchado decir que el corazón de un hombre se conquistaba por el estómago, y, en especial él, era un hombre de _mucho_ estomago; así que cuando era joven lo menos que le pasaba por la cabeza era poner sus ojos en una niña. Hasta que la conoció… y probó su comida, para que negarlo, también le encantaba como cocinaba.

Así que esperó el momento adecuado para confesar lo que sentía, pero entonces mientras él la miraba pudo ver como ella miraba a alguien más… a Ryoma Echizen. Con pesar había decidido hacerse a un lado. Sintió envidia y muchas veces deseo ser él al que fuera a apoyar a un partido de tenis. Pero poco después obtuvo una su oportunidad, Ryoma Echizen partió hacia Estados Unidos. Al verla triste y decaída por la partida de _él_, se acercó a ella. Sin embargo, el lazo de amistad que creó Sakuno hacía Kintarou había sido tan fuerte e importante para ella, que no se dio cuenta de los verdaderos sentimientos del muchacho. Y con el paso de los años, solamente pudo ser un amigo enamorado.

"_Pero ya es el momento. Tú puedes hacerlo"_

El pelirrojo tomo aire mientras se acercaba lentamente a la joven. Ella le miraba con intriga ante tal acción, sin comprender en ése momento al joven frente a ella. Y de pronto comprendió sus intenciones.

—¿Kinta…?

Y sintió sus labios sobre los suyos, luchando por abrirse camino. Pero ella no quería, apresuradamente colocó las manos sobre el pecho del muchacho, empujándolo en un esfuerzo final por apartarlo de ella. Y lo vio… el arrepentimiento en sus ojos. Podía ver el miedo, el temor. Conocía muy bien aquellos sentimientos, porque ella también los había sentido en algún momento. Pero él no había encontrado la mejor manera de expresarse, al menos con palabras y un beso se había convertido en la única manera, pero no así en la mejor manera, ahora lo entendía. Sakuno logró captar el sin fin de sentimientos que emanaban de él. Como había tomado su rostro entre sus manos con una ternura infinita, pero no podía aceptarlo.

Pero así era ése par, incluso algunos se sentían celosos de su amistad. Cuando conoces a alguien desde tu infancia y creas una amistad tan cercana llega el momento en el que no son necesarias las palabras. _"Pero hubiera deseado mil veces las palabras a un beso robado…"_ Sakuno comenzó a negar con la cabeza, las cosas entre ellos no volverían a hacer como antes por ése simple acto.

—Lo entiendo… —cuando el pelirrojo comenzó a hablar, Sakuno levantó su vista y la posó sobre el muchacho.

—No quiero perderte como amigo Kin-chan —la castaña se mordió su labio inferior pensando en las mejores palabras—. Pero tampoco te veo de ésa manera…

—No pienso darme por vencido… haré que me veas…

.

.

.

El peli-verdaceo entrecerró sus ojos al verse en el lugar donde se encontraba. Giró lentamente para encontrarse con su hermano a quien le lanzó una helada mirada.

—Bu… Bueno Ryoma… Es para una buena causa —comentó nervioso.

—Ryoga… —murmuraba el Echizen menor. Cuando su hermano le informó del repentino regreso a Japón debido a una invitación de imprevisto para jugar un partido de tenis, no hizo más que sentirse extasiado.

Sin embargo, a Ryoma Echizen le pasaba una y otra vez la idea de despedirlo como Manager, ya ni siquiera recordaba porque le había dado tal trabajo. Aunque Ryoga Echizen resultó ser un excelente entrenador de tenis que llevó a su hermano a jugar sus mejores partidos logrando consolidarse como tenista a nivel mundial. La cosa se había puesto complicada para el Samurai Junior cuando a su _entrenador_ se le había dado por _ampliar sus horizontes._ Primero había sido esa sesión fotográfica para una revista deportiva, que según su hermano, serviría para darse a conocer. Después habían llegado las entrevistas, de las que al ambarico se le dificulto huir. Pero el colmo de todo llegó cuando a su Manager le dio por que fuera la imagen de unos tenis deportivos, que para no llevarse un incumplimiento de contrato se vio obligado a cumplir. Y desde entonces a Ryoma le daban ganas de golpear una pelota, y claro, la cabeza de Ryoga sería ésa pelota.

—Es una gran oportunidad —Ryoga vio a su hermano bufar.

—Hmmm —fue el único comentario del menor.

—Sólo imagínalo… —Ryoga movió sus manos como si un letrero invisible se formara frente a él—. Echizen Ryoma. De tenista profesional a actor de película —el peli-verdaceo ladeó sus ojos con fastidió poniendo su atención en otro lado, cuando a su hermano le llegaban ésas ideas lo mejor era ignorarlo—. Me contactaron hasta Nueva York pidiendo que vinieras a hacer una audición. La trama se lleva en medio de un campeonato de tenis y el productor quiere un cambio. No quiere actores que aprendan a jugar tenis, él quiere a tenistas que actúen.

Ryoma volteó a observar a su hermano.

—Yo no soy actor.

—Lo sé, pero nunca es tarde para hacer algo nuevo. Vamos Ryoma, es sólo una típica historia de amor.

—¿Amor?—repitió seriamente y con frialdad en su voz, continuó hablando impidiéndole a su hermano hablar—. Soy un tenista… y no tengo tiempo para el amor o para actuar en una tonta película. El tenis es lo más importante para mí… nada más.

—Perfecto…

Ryoga y Ryoma dirigieron su mirada hacía la voz, un joven de no más de veinticinco años les sonreía victorioso. El Echizen menor alzó sus cejas, a pesar de que habían pasado años lograba reconocerlo perfectamente. Ryoga se apresuró a saludarlo.

—Creo que ya tienen el gusto de conocerse —dijo Ryoga—. De cualquier forma… Ryoma… te presento a Kiyosumi Sengoku, el Productor y Director de la película.

—Hmh —murmuró el menor a modo de saludo.

—Y lo repito… —decía Sengoku—. Eres perfecto —Ryoma no hizo comentario incitándolo a continuar—. El día de ayer fueron las primeras audiciones para _Ryuuji Chiba_, el protagonista masculino. Con un carácter callado, frío y con una sola cosa importante en la mente: el tenis. Más de una docena de jugadores de tenis estuvieron aquí actuando y hablando como lo haría Ryuuji, pero solamente uno logró acercarse lo suficiente. Pero ahora que te veo y te escucho, lo dejas completamente a un lado. Él es un actor y un excelente jugador de tenis, así que interpretar por unos minutos a Ryuuji Chiba no le resultó difícil. Pero tú Ryoma, lo hiciste natural. Eres el perfecto Ryuuji Chiba.

Ryoga sonrió y le dio una palmada en la espalda a su hermano. Claramente se podía leer "Te lo dije" en el rostro del hermano mayor.

—Ahora Ryoma Echizen, te preguntaré: ¿Quieres interpretar a Ryuuji Chiba?

—No…

—¡Ryoma! —Ryoga intentaba hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

—No quiero… —le interrumpió él.

Kiyosumi suspiró.

—Oh, bien. Tendré que darle la noticia a él y al Ángel —Kiyosumi observaba atentamente sus uñas como si hubiera encontrado algo interesante—. Tendrán que prepararse para que comiencen los rumores.

—¿Ángel? ¿Rumores? —para desconcierto de Ryoma, Ryoga comenzó a interesarse aún más en la plática.

—Sí. Esos dos últimamente han levantado muchos rumores.

—¿Con Ángel te refieres a… te refieres a…? —el Echizen mayor ni siquiera podía terminar de articular su pregunta debido a la sorpresa que lo invadía.

—La Idol número uno del país… —completó la frase Sengoku—. Claro que todavía falta que haga el casting, pero siendo sincero, tengo mucha confianza en que interpretara a la protagonista perfectamente.

—¿Ella vendrá aquí? —cuestionó de nuevo Ryoga.

—Por supuesto —Kiyosumi entrecerró sus ojos, curioso. Conocía muy bien las reacciones que despertaba Sakuno Ryuzaki en la multitud que la admiraba. El muchacho giró sobre sus pasos, pero antes de continuar caminando, miró de nuevo a los dos hermanos—. No sabía que fueras admirador del Ángel.

"_Yo tampoco"_ Pensó Ryoma bufando.

—Es que _Angel-chan_ es increíble —murmuró sonriente Ryoga—. Es bonita, inteligente, y amable; no me sorprende que la prensa la relacione sentimentalmente con su co-protagonista. El simple hecho de que en más de una película han trabajado juntos y siempre se les veía caminando de un lado a otro dio pie a que se comenzará a hablar sobre ellos.

—Así es —Sengoku suspiró con desgana—. Y tal parece que les tocará trabajar juntos de nuevo —Kiyosumi se llevó sus manos a los bolsillos delanteros de su oscuro pantalón de mezclilla—. ¿Seguro que no quieres cambiar de opinión? —ésta vez dirigió su atención al Echizen menor.

—No.

—Entonces tendré que avisar a Kintarou Tooyama… —Ryoma se puso alerta y dirigió su mirada hacía Kiyosumi—. Ya qué estas por aquí podrías saludarlo. Se conocen ¿verdad? —el peli-naranja se llevó su dedo índice a la barbilla en forma pensativa, para después sonreír—. Y no sé, jugar tal vez un partido de tenis por los viejos tiempos.

Sengoku pudo captar como una sonrisa arrogante aparecía en los labios de Ryoma, como entrecerró sus puños, tan fuerte que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos. Eran bien conocidos los enfrentamientos que había entre ambos muchachos, así que porque no sólo enfrentarse en un partido de tenis, lo único que tenía que hacer era que Ryoma aceptará representar el papel más importante de su vida.


End file.
